User talk:Echowaffle8
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hey guys, Echowaffle8 here, just wanted to let you know that I am creating a page for all BR55-class Battle Rifles. If you have created one, let me know so I can put it on there! --Echowaffle8 00:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Echowaffle8 here, I am beginning work on my new fanon: the Human-Exercitu War! More details are going to be coming soon, but there is a link to practically all of the information available as of today here. --Echowaffle8 23:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Signature Box Save it to a page named Template:Waffle Sig or something like that, and when you use it, type . Cheers P.S. Here's mine for a reference, just in case you need it.}} For some reason, I can't get it to work... --Echowaffle8 16:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) , well not the blah blah blah part, and it should work now. :)}} Re:Pictures .png, .jpg, .jpeg, and .gif are the ones I know that'd work. .bmp is a no-no. --'Rozh' (Tik Tok) 17:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) A piece of advise... Talk page SEALs template to all of your pages that have no clear correlation with Halo canon. Thanks for clearing that up for me!}} Here you are. You will find what you are looking for, here. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:SPARTAN_Infobox Coloring Text Blog Guidelines Echo don't delete the M657 AR ww2halo template. Grizzlei will just get pissed and put it back on.--B1blancer2 19:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: WW2Halo Titles Use this template. For instance, if you wanted to italicize the title of Eagle-class Destroyer, simply place on the article. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 20:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Random question about UNSC ships Re:Red Light/Green Light Sketchup, you say? . If there's a model of the weapon in scale, I'd be most interested in something like what you have in your image save. I'm not sure what I could offer in trade, though.}} Thanks Hi, Buddy, can you please make me a Sangheili General image like you did to the pages Ombe Imsul and Ptar Alakav plz! --Dr. Ivo Robotnik 10:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I see you are hepfull people and you helped me in my last problem, so...tell me...where could I get Halo 2 or Halo 3 without buying or spending money, or without needing things like XBox or anything like these, you surely understand me, so, answer?--Dr. Ivo Robotnik 17:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Also, could you give me the link of that site where you got the images form? also thanks for the help with the games thx much!--Dr. Ivo Robotnik 09:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, read the summary. If it was an M4, it would have ben WW2Halo'd, not NCF. I addressed their points in the article, but they refuse to remove the template.--B1blancer2 (talk) 16:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) It was a precaution in case rebels got a hold of the armor. Secondly, Colt kept the ancient lines open because they were going bankrupt, and keeping already made assembly lines is easier than making a new weapon and making totally new assembly lines. Also, the lines are still open also because the AR-15 series is still popular with recreational shooters. the "Using them for what they were made to do", is referencing is that the rifle was made specifically to penetrate UNSC armor, in case rebels got a hold of the armor, not the weapon.--B1blancer2 (talk) 17:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Fox News, anyone? How?--B1blancer2 (talk) 23:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Header Problem To answer your first question. Yes. To answer your second question. Of course. I mean, I don't even know how to make a sig, so most any is usually good.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hy Echo, how did you get those gun images?--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:43, August 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Something odd's happened How do you use the visual editor? Is it disabled on this wiki? I have trouble using the code editor, so I was just wondering. Last question for today lol. Mr Kid (talk) 22:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha Echo. By the way, is the IRC safe, as in, I cannot be hacked through it?--B1blancer2 (talk) 20:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) How do i talk on the irc. I don't see the place to type.--B1blancer2 (talk) 20:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) About Tim's Page Thank you for volunteering to fix up the page! However although Tim's listed as Class-II S-II, he's actually a SPARTAN-XM(Made by me), and despite having a SPARTAN-XM page, i am too tired as of now to add more to it. However cleaning up the page is fine by me! And about the high ST, i'm pretty sure it's fine considering he's a class-II, if not, inform me! About Tim's Page Thank you for volunteering to fix up the page! However although Tim's listed as Class-II S-II, he's actually a SPARTAN-XM(Made by me), and despite having a SPARTAN-XM page, i am too tired as of now to add more to it. However cleaning up the page is fine by me! And about the high ST, i'm pretty sure it's fine considering he's a class-II, if not, inform me! --Tehflik10 (talk) 21:28, September 5, 2012 (UTC) About Tim's page... Again. Yeah, the editor bugged out and put the text in the wrong area. But i think i'll keep his service tag 177, i've mentioned it on far too many places to have it changed now, sorry. And i'm keeping it as i have not seen that much people choose 177, so i'd like to keep my spartan unique in a sort. Tehflik10 (talk) 22:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Template problem Fixed it a bit, however this template lacks alot of info, but thanks for suggesting it, anyway. Tehflik10 (talk) 22:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Echo NCF I sincerely thank you for clearing up the NCF. I have changed the number, lessened the number of hunters to 6(10 waves OF hunters is WAY too much, i meant individual hunters(And still, he has extreme skill in taking out hunters with his fists, and he almost died from it.), and i presume that the "Condor" air-vehicle nickname has already been taken? I apologize, for i also have meant the excavation team to be MUCH smaller. I have taken note of all of these, and i'm editing them as you read this. Thank you once again --Tehflik10 (talk) 21:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Is it enough? Do you think the changes i've made are enough to warrant the removal of the template? If so, i'll ask an admin to remove it. Thanks for all the help --Tehflik10 (talk) 22:15, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:RvB Template Stealth Hey, do I need to do anything else to the Unggoy Stealth page? --HaloRacing343 (talk) 12:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Halo 4 Spartan pictures I have a friend who's unlocking the armor parts for me. I save the player models from his profile on Halo Waypoint. This description may be unclear, so please tell me if you don't understand what I'm trying to say. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:RvB: Revolution comic series Survival of the Fittest Re:Sotf for ships Re: Articles RE: Ignition *Yeah. Unless you want us to put them in their corresponding categories, not just Outer Colonies? I was wondering that maybe instead of using * , maybe the page would be better using headers? Final question, what do you mean by "I haven't written it in yet"? }}